1. Field
The following description generally relates to an animation system for generating animation based on text-based data, and more particularly, to an animation system which may extract an emotion from text-based data, select an action based on the emotion to generate an animation script, and generate an animation based on the animation script.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the development of communication technologies and functional improvements of handheld terminals, has led to an increase in the use of short message services (SMS) between users.
A user of a terminal tends to prefer SMS to a call service because of the relatively lower cost of SMS in comparison with a voice call. An example of a wired/wireless integration service that may combine advantages of the SMS and an E-mail service is a multimedia message system (MMS) that may include a message having moving pictures, photos, music files, and the like, as well as a simple text-based data. Currently, MMS is widely used by users of handheld terminals.
An existing method of expressing emotions of a message sender may be performed using a multimedia message, for example, a dynamic message, and/or through the use of emoticons obtained by combining special characters provided in the handheld terminal. Examples of emoticons include emoticons that are smiling, frowning, laughing, crying, angry, and the like. These emoticons are widely used in cyberspace due to an ease of expressing subtle emotions of a user, and an ease in understanding. Various emoticons including various expressions, developed by chat users, are stored in an improved mobile communication terminal, however, there are still limitations to express the various emotions.
In the above described existing methods, feelings of text-based data sender are not satisfactorily expressed, and a capacity of the multimedia message that may express emotions, mental state, and the like, of the message sender, is greater than that of the SMS.
SECOND LIFE® is considered an innovative contents service model that allows users the ability of self-expression and also allows revenue generation by contents creation. Users may re-create their identities using a two-dimensional avatar or a three-dimensional avatar in a virtual reality. SECOND LIFE® allows users to satisfy a desire for self-expression, and also allows a user to create, trade, and own various objects. Thus, the virtual reality may be re-created as a virtual market. SECOND LIFE® also allows users the ability to create virtual objects, while retaining copyright for any content they create.
However, participation in activities such as Second Life may require continuous attention to a user's own avatar in connection with a server. This may require a user to consume a considerable amount of time and energy. This also requires a continuous connection with a server.